swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Danara
Lady Danara was a member of the Imperial Inquisitorius during the reign of Emperor Palpatine. Danara was a former Jedi that was seduced to the Dark side and went on to serve the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. Coming to be known as the Second Sister, Danara was at odds with the rival Inquisitor, Syanne Harkness, through much of her time with the Empire. Despite being a member of Vader’s Inquisitors, Danara always had a dual motive to her actions. When she was hunting Jedi survivors, Force-sensitive individuals, or eradicating relics of the Jedi, Danara was always on the lookout for rumors of one of her daughters or ways in which she could find her daughters and protect them. She had long sought after the Vaako Holocron so she could learn more of the knowledge contained within, hoping it could bring salvation to her children. Danara was trained in the ways of the Dark side by Darth Vader, even though she had some rudimentary training in the ways of the Sith from the spirit of Dame Vaako. Danara never let on that she knew any of the Sith ways and managed to keep it secret from her Imperial masters. She never claimed to be affiliated with the Sith either. History Becca Gellar was born on Fondor in 34 BBY to Yanas Dosson and Lana Gellar. Her father, Yanas, left before Becca was even born, leaving Lana to raise the girl alone. Before her third birthday, Becca was discovered to have latent Force abilities. With her mother’s blessing, Becca was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to begin life as a Jedi trainee. During her early years, Becca was part of the Hawkbat clan of younglings. Together with others, Becca traveled to Bogden 3 to further train under Jedi Master Du Mahn. During this time, Becca came to know another Jedi youngling named Zachary. Zachary and Becca both moved back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where they were made padawans and given individual masters. Becca was apprenticed to Jedi Knight Tatiana Zem, a young knight and former apprentice to Master Owen Verkaik who had become Zachary’s master. As Zem’s apprentice, Becca spent a lot of time working in the lower districts of Coruscant, providing aid to the needy and protecting the citizens from the dangers that lurked in the lower levels of the planet. At the age of twelve, Becca began serving with her master in the Clone Wars. While Becca was still young she was often a vital link to Zem as the Jedi master commanded clone forces in campaigns across the war-torn galaxy. By the age of fifteen, Becca was participating in front-line assignments with Zem due to the decreasing number of Jedi. In 19 BBY, while Zem and Becca were taking a leave from the combat of the Clone Wars, the pair traveled to Barab I for a training exercise. While on the Barabel homeworld, Order 66 was executed by Chancellor Palpatine who had been exposed as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Tatiana and Becca avoided execution by the Clone forces and were forced into hiding. A year later, Darth Vader and his forces finally tracked the pair of survivors down on Barab I. The timely intervention of Master Verkaik and Zachary saved Becca, but Master Zem sacrificed herself to ensure that the others escaped. The new trio fled to the remote world of Trudaa, where they remained hidden from the Imperial hunters. As Becca hid with Zachary and Owen Verkaik, she began to have strong feelings towards Zachary. Eventually the two fell in love and Becca became pregnant soon afterwards. During the latter part of her pregnancy, Becca went on a sojourn to commune with the Force in preparation for her baby’s birth. Nearing the mountains, Becca came across the remnants of the Sith that had once resided on Trudaa. Becca was immediately met by the spirit of Dame Vaako, a Sith that had been killed on Trudaa at the end of the New Sith Wars. If it hadn’t been for Owen and Zach being somehow alerted to the danger, Vaako would have possessed the yet unborn child. The strain of the encounter forced Becca into labor shortly afterwards. Fearing for the newborn girl’s safety, Owen immediately took the baby and left Trudaa to put the child in hiding. Returning, Owen learned that Becca had nearly revolted against Zach in a fit of rage over the abduction of her baby. She had journeyed back to the ruins and had uncovered an ancient holocron that was Sith in origin. The sole purpose of her near-fall to the Dark side was an attempt at protecting her daughter. Owen and Zach sedated Becca and the group fled Trudaa, finding sanctuary on the world of Draven. After seven years of solitude and redemption, Becca returned to the light and rekindled her relationship with Zach. She once again found herself pregnant. In 10 BBY, Becca gave birth to her second daughter, Anna. Owen performed a ceremony marrying Zach and Becca, uniting them all as a family. Over the course of the next seven years, the group lived quietly on Draven. Each of those years, the group would make a quiet pilgrimage to Trudaa. It was partially so Becca could continue her redemption to the Light side and so that the group could study at the ancient Jedi temple on the planet. 2 BBY saw the group finally tracked down by the Inquisitorius on Draven. While Zachary and Owen were slain, Becca managed to buy enough time for Anna to escape into the wilderness before being captured herself. In custody, Becca was transported to the Emperor’s throne world of Byss in the deep core. While she was interrogated, Becca let go of her calm, worrying for her second daughter, fearing that she had lost another of her babies. Becca assumed she was going to die and was filled with rage at the prospect of Anna dying or worse. The Inquisitor known as the Second Sister was about to interrogate her again when Becca heard a familiar voice speak to her through the Force. Dame Vaako reached out and beckoned Becca to let go and kill the Inquisitor. Vaako assured Becca that by succeeding the Inquisitor, she would be able to find the answers she needed to reclaim both of her daughters and save them from death. Seeing only death as the other alternative, Becca gave in and was able to unleash a mental attack through the Force, killing the Second Sister and thus, saving herself. As the Inquisitor’s body crumpled to the floor, Becca knew that she had chosen the wrong path, but saw no other way out. The proposal came next. Becca was offered to join the ranks of the Imperials and to train to become an Inquisitor, replacing the one she had just slain. Vaako’s words echoed in her head and Becca disparagingly agreed. Shackled and confined to a Force Cage, Becca was transported to Mustafar, to begin her training under Darth Vader. Abandoning her birth name, Becca decided to go by the guise of Danara, stating that Becca Gellar no longer existed. She also dyed her hair a dark color to represent the new person she was. Servant of the Empire Lady Danara was deployed to the Outer Rim region of the galaxy, being stationed on the world of Arkanis. Her initial assignemnt was to monitor the Imperial Officer’s Academy there. While on Arkanis, Danara drew the attention of one of Palaptine’s advisors, Lord Jyd Pa’tell. Pa’tell became enamored with Danara’s beauty and began trying to court her while she was working undercover within the Imperial infrastructure of Arkanis. Seeing an opportunity to increase her cover and gain status, Danara decided to accept the older man’s advances. By becoming his consort, Danara was able to begin investigating possible Force-sensitives within the potential officer ranks. She also hoped that she would come across her older daughter. She eventually accepted a marriage proposal from Jyd, making her a Lady within the Emperor’s court. Danara took over control of Area Null in secret. There, she conducted research, hoping to find the location of her daughters and any information she could use on how she could keep them safe. Danara also became heavily involved with Project Harvester, a covert operation used by the Empire to identify and abduct Force-sensitives. By mid-1 BBY, Danara was dispatched to the Western Reaches of the Outer Rim to search for the fugitive Dontaine Strykia, who had resurfaced after years of hiding. By this time, Danara had been elevated to the rank of High Inquisitor and was called the Second Sister, replacing the former who she had slain. Commandeering the Star Destroyer, the ''Huntress'', Danara began her search for Strykia. Blood Ties Towards the end of 1 BBY, Danara was pulled in to the Mid Rim to investigate a situation by the order of Lord Vader. Investigating the Imperial ship, the Oubliette, Danara discovered that Anna had been captured on Dravin and was being sent to Stygeon Prime. She also discovered that two other Force-users had come aboard after a weapons experiment had wiped out most of the crew. The other two had managed to free Anna and two other prisoners. Returning to the Huntress, Danara began more investigations, finding out that Anna's rescuers were the same that had been involved in rescuing a Force-sensitive child on Aerelon that was bound for Project: Harvest. Danara recognized the oldest as the Jedi Diana Price. Danara saw that it was assumed that Price and her master had been killed by the missing Inquisitor, Lewin Mourg. Reviewing the security images and evidence together, Danara began to surmise that Price and her master had been hiding Arya for Master Owen and that once Anna was captured, Price and Arya went to save Anna. Danara chose to take a ''Raider''-class ship and a contingent of troops to Aerelon to begin investigating the situation. On Aerelon, she immediately sensed the traces of a familiar presence that had been there. Going to the scene of the original security images, Danara and her three troops were immediately confronted by another Jedi-in-hiding, Mina Thayne. Appearance and Personality as Becca Gellar Becca was 1.75 meters tall with an athletic physique. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and a light complexion. She was usually assumed to be younger than her actual years. This was due to the Morellian ancestry she gained from the father she never knew. Before the Jedi Purge, Becca displayed an eagerness to learn and was very sociable with others. But when she was by herself, she would drift into feelings of deep loneliness and would often lose focus wondering about her parents. After Order 66 and hiding with Master Owen and Zachary Verkaik, Becca seemed much happier and less prone to feelings of loneliness. With motherhood came the constant worry of the Empire’s Jedi hunters finding them and taking or killing her daughters, Arya or Anna. Becca was concerned she was not strong enough in the Force, so began seeking out other and seemingly more powerful ways to use the Force. as Lady Danara Danara changed her appearance by dying her hair much darker, cutting her hair shorter, and working very hard to tone her physique. One of her most striking features was her piercing blue eyes which contrasted with her dark hair. Lady Danara was a cold, calculating, vindictive, angry and power-hungry person. She would do whatever was necessary to increase her strength in the Force and complete her goals of avenging her family and finding her daughters, if they were truly still alive. The cruelty she inflicted on others allowed her to channel her anger and depression. While Danara claimed to be a servant of the Empire, she only did so as a necessary evil. She knew she was not strong enough to take on the Emperor, Lord Vader or their minions. But with the Empire’s resources she could explore the galaxy and the Force to continue to grow in strength. RPG D6 Stats Type: Imperial High Inquisitor/Dark Jedi DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 8D, Lightsaber 7D, Lighsaber: Double-Bladed Lightsaber 8D, Lightsaber: Jar’Kai 9D, Melee Combat 5D, Running 8D, Vehicle Blasters 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 4D+2, Bureaucracy 3D+2, (A)Dark Influence 1D+2, Intimidation 6D+1, Languages 5D, (s)Languages: Barabel 6D+2, (s)Languages: Trudo 5D+1, Planetary Systems 4D+2, (s)Scholar: Dark Side Lore 4D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 5D, Streetwise 6D, Survival 6D, Willpower 6D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 4D, Beast Riding 3D+1, Capital Ship Gunnery 3D, Repulsorlift Operation 4D, Sensors 4D, Space Transports 4D, Starfighter Piloting 4D, Starship Gunnery 3D+2, Starship Shields 3D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 5D, Command 5D+2, Con 8D+2, Hide 5D, Investigation 6D, Persuasion 8D, Search 8D, Sneak 8D STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 6D, Brawling 5D, (s)Brawling: Jala'ishi 7D, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Stamina 6D, Swimming 5D TECHNICAL 2D Blaster Repair 3D, Computer Programming/Repair 5D, Droid Repair 2D+1, First Aid 4D+1, Lightsaber Repair 6D+2, Repulsorlift Repair 2D+2, Security 5D Special Abilities: Jala'ishi Martial Arts: May substitute her Brawling: Jala’ishi skill for any Sneak rolls made. Manuevers: Instant wound, multiple strikes, power block, silent strike, surprise attack, whirlwind attack. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Advance, brawl, defensive stance, disarming slash, heavy strike, push, quick strike, sarlacc sweep. Lightsaber Combat: Jar'Kai: Make two attack rolls simultaneously or separately with no multi-action penalty. +1D to defense rolls. Double sweep, rising whirlwind, twin strike. Lightsaber Combat: Double-Bladed Lightsaber: +1D to any attack and damage rolls, +1D to any defense rolls. If within confined spaces -2D penalty for any roll. Feint, full circle spin, spin defense. Force Skills: Control 7D, Sense 7D, Alter 8D. Force Powers (these are the known powers that Danara possessed): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Control Pain, Emptiness, Detoxify Poison, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Rage, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun. Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force. Alter: Bolt of Corruption, Bolt of Hatred, Dark Side Web, Force Blast, Force Jump, Force Wave, Injure/Kill, Kinetic Combat, Repulse, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Farseeing, Hide Force Sensitivity, Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Aura of Uneasiness, Aversion, Control Breathing, Control Another’s Pain, Fear, Feed On Dark Side, Force Lightning, Inflict Pain, Life Force Split, Lightning Burst, Mind Numbing, Return Another To Consciousness, Shroud, Transfer Force, Waves Of Darkness. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Drain Life, Drain Life Energy, Illusion, Masquerade, Rend, Technometry, Telekinetic Kill, Transfer Life. Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Force Breach, Force Wind, Greater Force Shield, Kinetic Release, Lesser Force Shield, Malacia. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 7 Dark Side Points: 7 Character Points: 26 Move: 10 Equipment: False ID card, Encrypted comlink, Expensive clothes, Casual clothes, Street clothes, Double-bladed lightsaber (5D, Difficult, red blade, can be split into two sabers). Danara's Inquisitor Armor Danara sometimes utilized a customized armor/uniform that was similar to what the other Inquisitors wore. Her armor was modified to her own specifications and included some features that allowed her to easily communicate with forces under her command. Model: Custom Battle Armor Type: Combat Armor Scale: Scale Cost: Not Available for Sale Availability: 4, X Notes: Danara’s armor is a customized uniform/suit that is modified from the typical suits worn by other members of the Empire’s Inquisitorius. *Basic Suit: +1D to resist physical damage, +1 to resist energy damage. No DEXTERITY penalties. Covers Head, Shoulders, Forearms, Thighs. *IR/motion Sensor: +1D PERCEPTION in darkness and/or against moving targets, ahead and to both sides. *Sensor Pod: +2D Search, 25-100m *Macrobinoculars: +3D Search, 100-500m *Sound Sensor: +1D PERCEPTION in quite situations only. *Broadband Antenna: Can intercept and decode most communications frequencies. Can patch into shipboard and vehicular communications systems. *Environmental Filter: Filters out most harmful particles from the air or sealed with two hours of air. *Image-Intensifying, Active Pulse Emitters: No lowlight or Smoke cover penalties. *Reflec base coating: Add two difficulty levels to sensor scans attempting to detect and +2D to sneak under lowlight conditions. *ComSec Comlink: Scrambles all external communications to interfere with overheard inter-squad communications. +1D to Intimidation. *Climate Control Bodyglove: Allows for operation in warm, mild, and cold environments without penalty. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Agents of the Empire Category:Force Users